


幻想症fantasies

by 墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C
Summary: *设定：半原著向，半现代架空，Levi保存前世记忆
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【進擊的巨人/團兵】我.好.想.你【手書MAD】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650962) by 神燈鬆. 



> *设定：半原著向，半现代架空，Levi保存前世记忆  
> 

Levi从梦中惊醒，心有余悸的在黑暗中喘着气，平复着心绪……

夜晚安静的只有他一人的心跳，显得突兀。黑暗中房间里那些简单的家具只看得清个大概，并不真切。Levi坐在床上靠着墙，冰冷逐渐渗进皮肤，沁入心脏。 

梦中的画面仍是闭上眼便能浮现在脑海，而那些却是他拼命想要遗忘但早已深入骨髓的记忆……

“Erwin。” 

偌大的房间内响起Levi疲惫的声音，空荡荡的房内能听到的那微弱回声成了他唯一的回音，不得不让他再次认清现实——只剩他一人。 

夜风从未关严的窗户缝中闯进，深夜潮冷的空气肆虐而入。伸手打开床头灯，暖黄色的光线照亮了这简洁的公寓。 

屋内的摆设仍旧是延续了前世的样子，家具单调的到只有一个衣橱、一张床、一套桌椅和一个书架而已。干净的不像是家，不像那个他们曾经拥有过的家，倒是和王都的地下街有几分相似。即便这里能够遮风挡雨，没有生命之忧，却仍旧是那种毫无安全的感觉。

Levi在王都的地下街生活时，曾为了一顿饭而偷窃抢夺，为了生存下去而打架杀人，为了自由而不顾一切……

在地下街那些肮脏的手段是他们谋求生存的方式，他们不会在意手段的卑鄙阴险，只要能活着。因为唯有活着才是最重要的，这点他们比谁都清楚。

Levi从很小便看到过死人，死于饥饿，死于疾病，死于寒冷，死于暴力……尸骨未寒的时候便被那些流浪的动物叼走，成为他们的一顿饱餐。这里的动物连同地下街的人一样，为了生存不择手段。

养尊处优的贵族们厌恶着地下街那群流氓混混的生活方式，鄙夷的称他们为“不怕死的苍蝇”，却不知道他们比任何人都惜命。

从这里长大的Levi却比任何人都渴望着自由。

“啧，自由。”Levi曾经也这么嗤笑过那些急于送死的调查兵团不自量力的傻子们。

绕过一滩未干的鲜血，听着昏暗的巷子里传来痛苦的喊叫，忽视那些蜷缩在角落求助的目光……筑造高墙，将内心冰封。

单调的铃声从手机发出，催促着他该清醒开始过新的一天了。

Levi按掉手机闹铃，看着手机屏幕上的海发着呆……不由自主想起那个拥有同样颜色瞳孔的“秃子”。

“早，Erwin。”看着倚着窗的金发男子，像往常那样冲他打着招呼。

「早，Levi，早餐有从宪兵团那里揩油来的蛋糕。」Erwin转过身，整个人沐浴在初升的阳光中晕上一层暖黄色的光，就那样用那双海蓝色的眼睛看着刚刚睡醒的Levi那副慵懒的模样，声音褪去了平日的威严换上他所熟悉的轻松随意。

“哼，奈尔那狐狸怎会轻易让你揩油？”Levi一边和他闲侃一边洗漱完换上挂在衣柜内修身的黑色制服。

Erwin笑而不语，他清楚以Levi对他的了解，自然知道他是如何做的，何须他去做解释呢。

啧，Levi轻声咂嘴，从桌上拿起冰凉的蛋糕，吃的有些急但吃相却不难看。Erwin总是看着他吃东西的样子，带着浅笑，优雅的喝着热饮，时不时和Levi聊上几句，或是用手蹭掉Levi嘴边的碎屑。

恼人的铃声又响了起来，“做什么？”Levi接通电话，语气不佳。

“兵长，您还没到吗？今天早晨有个关于您的记者采访。”艾伦稚嫩的声音从电话那头传来，带着新人才有的那种活力。

艾伦是近期加入他们组的新人，有些热血，办事冲动，正义感极强，有点像愣头青。和前世的他没什么区别，除了消失的巨人之力。

Levi皱了下眉，“回绝。” 

“诶？可是……”艾伦还想说什么。

“艾伦，你耳朵不好使吗？”Levi沉下声音，已经有些不悦。

“我知道了，兵长！”艾伦慌忙应答，他可还记得刚入组的时候，格斗练习时将他打到骨裂的Levi兵长的厉害。

“嗯。还有事吗？”Levi不冷不淡的询问，那边紧绷的弦也松了下来。

“没了。”听到回答，Levi直接挂断电话。 

拿了钥匙就走出房门，不忘对屋里那位道句“走了”。

身后Erwin的身影在空气中渐渐消失，不曾存在过。

※现在可以公开的情报※

Levi：警视厅刑事组重要成员，被组员尊称为兵长 

艾伦：刑事组新人，Levi的部下


	2. Chapter 2

Levi到的时候恰好看见韩吉，刚想往反方向走躲过这个疯子，结果就被她的大嗓门喊住，“Levi！你来了，又翘掉采访了吧，头可气疯了，说是早晚找一个治你的上司。”

Levi一脸无所谓状，只是躲过了韩吉伸来拍他肩膀的手，嫌弃的白了她一眼，“洗手了吗？”

韩吉沿袭了前世的性格，仍旧是对科学实验一股脑的热情，在刑事部的鉴识课和科学搜查研究所中都是很有威望的人，只是她仍旧是个怪人。

“Levi还是一如既往的洁癖啊。”韩吉被嫌弃也没觉得怎样，本来她的爱就不在他身上，她可是很喜欢研究那些小可爱们的。

“哼，上次抓来的人呢？”Levi死鱼眼瞪了她一眼，将话题引回正题。

“啊，那个小可爱~真可惜，他在第一天就服毒自尽了。”韩吉惋惜的咋舌。

“你不是会把他祖宗都挖掘出来吗？发现了什么。”Levi示意韩吉去办公室细谈，韩吉虽然看起来大大咧咧的，但还是分的清轻重的。

韩吉点了点头，跟着Levi进了办公室，关上门，“应该是有组织的犯案，但是他的身上没什么特别明显的标志，没有什么证据，只是我的猜测。”

“继续说。”

“前几个人你还记得吗，那些被抓进来就自杀的。”韩吉见Levi点了点头，便继续她自己的推论，“他们身上唯一的共同可能就是那个毒药了，成分极其复杂，但从他们身上分析出来的成分差不多。”

Levi沉思了会儿，“手法不太一样，第一个是将人用利器解肢，熟练度越来越强，切口也很漂亮，有点强迫症倾向。”

韩吉嗤笑道，“和你倒是很像，强迫症。”看到Levi的眼神立马住了嘴。

“第二个是诱导他人自杀，脑子灵活这一点是毋庸置疑，而且毫无破绽，被害人没有什么特定的关联，简直把线索都斩断了。”

“然后他们被抓后就服毒自杀，丝毫不肯吐露更多内容。”韩吉插话道，“然后犯案事件就减少了，感觉那个组织性暂时销声匿迹了。时隔五年后又露出他们的魔爪，深入内地。”

Levi点头表示同意，继续说了下去，“第三个是最近出现的，现场总会发现一滩血迹，却找不到被害人的尸体。”

“血迹都是不同的人，调查过后就会发现这些人都已经失踪很久了。”韩吉推了下眼镜，脸上的笑容淡下来，镜片后的眼睛放出光，“想听听我的猜测吗？”

Levi咋舌，不悦却也得耐着性子。

“被人活活吞了下去。”韩吉的话让人不寒而栗。

“吞了下去？”Levi皱紧眉头，显然在思考这疯子的话有多少可信度。

“就如字面的意思，他将尸首一点不剩的吃了进去。”韩吉看到Levi明显不信的表情，便做了进一步阐释，“人类本就是杂食动物，虽然和肉食动物比退化了一些，但牙齿仍是堪比骨骼的强硬。”

Levi的脑海闪过巨人咬断人类身体的画面，心底的恶寒以及一阵阵的反胃相继出现，似乎瞬间他就相信了食人这一荒诞的想法。

“你去寻找证据，我也会在这方面下功夫的。”Levi说完看到韩吉惊讶的表情，“有什么问题？”

“你竟相信了吗？食人说？”

“哼，还有别的合理解释吗？”Levi想起现场那一大片血迹，压制住回想过去的冲动，“现场发现过骨头碎片，但显然不是利器所致……”他顿了顿不想回忆更多似的截断了话头，“我会多注意这方面的，你多找些证据就好，说服那些古板可不是凭你那天马行空的猜测就行的。”

韩吉泪光闪烁的看着Levi“小Levi，你简直太明理了！”

Levi终是没忍住怒斥了句，“滚！”把向他扑来的神经病踹出了办公室。

关上门后，Levi坐到椅子上，盯着窗外的天空发着呆，蔚蓝色的天空，和他眼眸相近的颜色，伸出手似乎就能碰到的距离……

耳边回响着他低沉的嗓音，「和我走吗？去更广阔的世界。」

「从今天起你就是调查兵团的一员，服从命令是绝对的。」

「你要成为全人类的一把利刃。」

「把心脏献给人类。」

闭上眼是与他第一次见面的场景，利用抢夺来的立体机动装置暴打了几个碰瓷的人后，在享受着在空中自由飞翔的快感时，对上了那双海蓝色的眸子，他身着调查兵团的衣物，干净整洁的和周围格格不入。想要轻蔑的嘲讽“又是个不食人间烟火的贵族少爷”却无法出声，被那双坚毅的双眸夺去了全部话语。

邀请他加入兵团的时候也是绝对的自信，似乎看穿了他的想法，「小野猫，你甘心在这围墙之内成为被圈养的猪猡吗？」看出他眼底对自由的渴求，勾起唇角，向他伸出手，「还是和我走，去更广阔的世界。」

“那个混蛋……”Levi想起他那表情仍旧会咬牙切齿。

Erwin的笑非但没有让他显得更亲和像是在邀请Levi加入调查兵团，更像是笃定Levi绝对会跟随他走的自信。

和他离开那个阴暗潮湿的地下街，第一次站在阳光下仰望那蔚蓝的天空，灼眼的阳光刺激的眼睛发疼。Erwin常年持刀而带有硬茧的手覆上他的眼睛，温暖而有力，“会失明的……”平淡的语气中带着柔软的关心，那份温暖是Levi在地下街不曾体会到的。

他在地下街是出了名的混混，带领了一群小弟抢掠生活必需品，带领他们活着。熟悉他的老伯曾这么评价过他「你天生就是为了战争而生。」他曾不置可否，多年后的实力却足以说明一切。

Levi眼前闪过血染的画面，模糊的记忆在不断刺激着他的神经，他的内心却像是极力遏制着什么，硬生生的将那组画面切断。他只记得Erwin活着，带领他们离开围墙的禁锢，化身为反击的利刃，拼死与巨人奋斗，只为拓宽人类视野，为了渴望的自由。

※现在可以公开的情报※  
韩吉：刑事部一员，在鉴识课和科学搜查研究所立有一席之地，对于在俘虏、尸体等方面寻找线索有较高造诣。课长一枚的说。

Levi：记忆有部分残缺，准确说是选择性忘却。迫于精神上和工作上的压力，患有幻想症，会将脑海中浮现的记忆当做现实，极少时会有精神恍惚的状况出现。


	3. Chapter 3

几天几夜的熬夜，Levi的脑仁几乎快要爆裂的疼痛着，然而那个罪犯还是没有抓到，食人说根据现场收集来的零碎证据，总算是勉强说服了那些高官领导。

“哼，一群无能的猪猡！”想起那些只会高谈阔论，只管命令不管实行的家伙，Levi对他们只有深深地鄙夷与嘲弄。

Levi踹开办公室的门以此泄愤，耳边似乎还能听到那不恼的劝说「Levi，他们又要向我抱怨我办公室的门更换的频率了。你脚不疼吗？」

“嘁，我才没那么软弱。”Levi向那个人回了这么句话，却是吓坏了跟在他身后的艾伦。

“兵……兵长？”艾伦茫然的看着表情一瞬间柔和了点的Levi，作死的问了句，“您在和谁说话？”

Levi听得一愣，刚张了嘴想说“不就是那个Erwin吗？”却硬生生的将要脱口的话卡在了喉咙中，脸色难看的回了句，“没谁。”随后“砰”的一声甩上了门。独自伫立于这个办公室中，心脏像是被什么东西拧着，绞痛着……

“Erwin。”这个名字终究没能从他口中化为声音，Levi闭上双眼，睫毛不安的颤抖着，透露出主人的情绪——惶恐、痛苦、隐忍。那些情感在不断撕扯着他的内心，将他那些结疤的伤口又再次揭开。撕裂、疼痛、鲜血、结疤、愈合……一次次的，不间断的重复，却是觉不可能痊愈的死循环。

扯着嘴角，轻蔑的嘲弄，“时间能淡忘一切？全TM都是扯淡！”

Levi只觉得那些与Erwin的回忆像是烈酒又好似毒药。随着时间而沉淀却愈来愈酿的更加香醇醉人，可却也是碰不得的毒药，一旦沾染就再也戒不掉——他的指温，他的关心，他的怀抱……那些曾经醉人的美好，如今却是磨人的毒药。

『心里的伤 无法分享』

随着一阵敲门声，Levi睁开眼，压下心底的苦涩，哑着嗓子喊了句“进。”

看到韩吉笑眯眯的走进来，把门关上后Levi感觉头痛的更厉害了，“说事！”在她开口前，他先制止她要谈论那些小可爱的话。

韩吉推了下眼镜，镜片后的眼睛带着严肃，“小Levi，你的病根本没好吧？”

Levi揉着额角的手动作一僵，没好气的回了句，“好了。”

“那艾伦刚才说的……”韩吉带笑观察到Levi沉下的脸色，就知道她说中了，“Levi，幻想症也是病，你到底在幻想着什么？”韩吉作为为数不多知道Levi患有轻微幻想症的人，或多或少得益于她前世与他交情不差。

Levi半敛下眼，语气难掩疲惫“你不会懂的……”他抬手想要去拿杯子喝些水润润嗓子，实则是想压抑那些苦闷。

每每此时韩吉总是敏锐的，却又不合时宜的戳穿他人，“Levi你只是在逃避问题！”

Levi刚抬起的手僵直在空中，叹了口气，“韩吉……你不会信的。”他只能这么说，那些记忆只有他还有着，他曾经也认为那是场梦，一场过于血腥残酷的梦境。渐渐地却发现自己仍旧残存着一些细小的习惯，改不了、戒不掉。每晚那极近真实的噩梦缠绕着他，他根本睡不了安稳觉。直到——在某次案件中深入黑市，他在那里看到了被国家压下的荒诞离奇的历史——“巨人时代”，他们这么称呼着那个历史。夜晚的梦境和那荒诞的历史重叠起来，竟是十分吻合。在黑市里的并非都是罪犯，就像是那个时代的地下街，也有被迫生活在这个灰色地带的人，像是研究“巨人时代”的那些考古家们。

想要知道更加详细内容的Levi和他们进行了细谈，从而也弄懂了一些事实，夜晚的那些所谓的梦其实是他在那个时代存活的记忆！国家则认为那段历史过于荒谬黑暗，便把一切掩埋了起来，为了掩盖真实把那些进行研究的人赶入了黑市。

Levi没和他们说过有关他的那些梦，但其中有位学者仍是从他的细小动作中发现了一些端倪。

“你是否接触过这些东西？”在向Levi展示过那些历史真相后，他锐利的眼神死死地盯住Levi，并指了指其中的一个 过这些东西？”在向Levi展示过那些历史真相后，他锐利的眼神死死地盯住Levi，并指了指其中的一个文献，虽然已经残缺破损，但仍能识别的出封皮上是一对小翅膀，Levi认出那是自由之翼的标志，指间隐隐带着颤抖，翻开封皮，扉页上是两种截然不同的字迹，一个狂放不羁，一个则是遒劲有力的。虽然字迹不同，却都写着一句话「人类のために心臓を捧げる」Levi熟悉这两种字迹，一个是想要模仿Erwin字迹的自己的笔迹，另一个毫无疑问属于Erwin。

“是你的笔迹，对吧。”虽然是疑问句，学者却只像是在陈述事实，紧盯着Levi不放，生怕错过他的细微动作，“你不否定吗？”

Levi没有说话，只是眼中带着复杂的神情，震惊过后是怀念是悲痛是绝望……他无法再忽视记忆的真实性，却在接受的同时感到席卷而来的悲怆。来自过去的自己，来自于自己内心——曾给予他温暖的那个家伙已经不在了！  
Levi吸了口气，稳下心绪，冷眼扫过那位学者，“你知道后又要如何？”

“我只是想知道历史的真相。”学者真挚渴求知识的目光让Levi相信他话无虚言。

“我只说知道的，如何理解，信与不信就都是你的事了。”Levi和他讲了有关他梦境的事，略掉他与Erwin之间的关系，只说与巨人间的战斗和围墙内的事实。 

学者花了些时间消化他所说的话，思考到底有多少的可信度。

Levi倒是有些不耐烦的转身想要离开。

“等等。”学者叫住Levi，从那些古迹中带回来一些物品中找出一个吊坠递给Levi，Levi显得有些惊讶盯着那个海蓝色的吊饰不知所措，“拿走吧，是那个人的遗物吧？”将那本印有自由之翼的本子也交到他手中，“已经复印过了。”Levi感觉手中的物品太过沉重，僵在原地，“带走厚葬了吧，是那个带领人类反击的团长的遗物吧……”Levi的举动太过明显，连猜都不必了。 

Levi的喉头滚动了下，像是话语梗在了喉头处，上不来下不去。闭上双眼，严肃庄重的向他鞠躬，“谢谢。”除了郑重的道谢外，他不知道还能怎样去表达这种类似于在黑暗中看到一束光的激动心情。

看着Levi离去的背影，学者喃喃自语道，“但愿这次你能如愿以偿——Levi·Smith”

※现在可以公开的情报※  
Levi与Erwin的关系:半公开的恋人，到后来结婚，冠以Smith的姓氏。

学者:发现Levi的字迹与本子上一致，也就看到那个署名——Levi·Smith和Erwin·Smith


	4. Chapter 4

“信不信是我的事，是由我来判断的，而不是你，Levi。”韩吉第一次用这么严肃的口吻说私事，可想而知Levi现在的状态有多么糟糕。Levi总是装作自己无事，可熟悉他的人都能看得出他的状态不佳。

Levi叹了口气败在了韩吉的攻势下，不耐烦的开口“啧，你知道巨人时代吗……”Levi将梦里的情况和她简单的描述了一下，幸好韩吉本身就对巨人时代这部分历史很感兴趣，使他省去了那些解释的口舌。

“所以你是说你拥有那段记忆？”韩吉反光的镜片后是一双发光的眼睛，她现在几乎要恨死前世的自己竟然在死后喝了那碗孟婆汤，不然现在的她一定不是在警局而是在考古现场。“Levi，所以你每天都能看到那些小可爱吗？！！”

Levi想起那些被吞食到一半的人肉块，还有那些脑中只有肌肉的活动肉团，也只有韩吉这种疯子才会喜欢，不论是前世还是今生。Levi隐约还能听到Erwin的那句调侃，「没人会和你品味一样的，韩吉。」Levi揉了揉额角，脸色更加不好，他可不想在一个疯子面前被当成一个自言自语的傻子，抬脚直接踹上韩吉的脸，“啧，吵死了……”来掩饰他病的发作。

“喂！你干嘛啊？”韩吉被逼的后退几步才停住，捂着脸抱怨。“所以呢？你幻想的就是那个时代？”韩吉发挥了她敏锐的观察力，她才不相信只是这些东西能牵绊住那个人类最强的Levi。

“啧。”Levi低咒了句，显然不想与他人提及分享有关Erwin的事……说了的话，就会发现他们之间的关系。他可不想被这个疯子嘲讽，那绝对不是什么好事。

韩吉见Levi闭口不谈，猜到是有些难言之隐，也并不勉强，耸了耸肩笑道，“算了，我不追问了。不过小Levi，你该去看看心理医生了。”

Levi不悦的答道，“没用的。”

“你没试过怎么知道没用？”韩吉也清楚Levi这个别扭的个性，从兜里找出一个名片放到他桌上，“这个心理咨询师是我的一个老朋友，有时间去看看吧。”韩吉放下的名片上分明写着——佩特拉·拉鲁的字样。Levi不动声色的挑眉，心中却在吐槽：什么时候佩特拉是你的好友了？  
“知道了。”Levi轰苍蝇一样的把韩吉撵出办公室后才舒了口气，总和那个女疯子在一起早晚也会被同化的。

Levi用手指捻着卡片，想起那个金发的女子，她父亲和他说的话还记忆犹新……闭上双眼仍能记起利威尔班全灭的场景，曾经在一起说笑的人，在那一刻被鲜血染红，结束了短短的一生……

「去看看吧，Levi。」身旁半透明的高个的金发男子正用那双明亮的眸子盯着Levi，柔和的目光似看透一切，带着理解，劝说道，「Levi，那孩子是你的队员不是吗？你该去见证她的幸福。」

“知道了。”Levi的声音减去了烦躁，“的确该去看看。”

休息日，Levi拿着那张名片找到佩特拉的电话，与她约在咖啡厅相见。提早十分钟到达相约的咖啡厅，却发现窗边的双人位置上佩特拉早已落座，奶白色的桌上放着她点的饮料和一块小蛋糕。果然还是前世的模样，却早已不用穿着那身男性化制服的她更加显示出她女性的一面，柔和、细腻、感性……不用再逼迫自己拿起刀刃，把自己想成男性，比别人投入更多的训练，只是为了能保护自己并成为向巨人进击的一支弓矢，对人类有一定贡献。

果然这样的生活更适合佩特拉。

这样想着，Levi提步向窗边的位置走去，站定在桌旁半米的地方，“佩特拉·拉鲁小姐”金发女子抬起头，“请多指教。”

佩特拉抬头见到Levi的第一眼感觉有些熟悉，却在下一秒嘲笑自己竟然也开始用这么老套的方法犯花痴了。“很高兴见到你，Levi先生。”在谈话的过程中，佩特拉总觉得有些紧张，或许是因为Levi那过于冷冽的视线，又或许……是第一眼那熟悉感所致？佩特拉在谈吐间还是若有若无的带着对Levi的敬意。

谈话接近尾声时，天也已经全黑了下来，Levi随口说了句顺道便送佩特拉回了她住的地方，到这里才发现还真是顺道——Levi所工作的警所。Levi的眼神变得有些复杂，佩特拉见了忙说“我不会乱说的，那……那个……”慌张的样子也是像极了前世的她，Levi尽量放柔声线挤出一个“嗯。”字。目送她离开后，松了口气。

他们都在这世上好好的活着……

想起下午那段闲谈中出现的令人怀念的名字，Levi难免感慨万分，那些曾经并肩作战的伙伴都还好好的，还活着……没有比这更令人高兴的了。闭上有些酸涩的眼睛，在这冰冷的冬夜里，他竟觉得有些温暖。巨人虐杀的那些伙伴，无法安葬的那些伙伴，只留下名字和战绩的那些伙伴……在那个冰冷的时代为了存活不得不舍弃的那些伙伴，都好好的在这里生活着，感受着冷暖，享受着生活……

“活着，没有比这更幸福的事了，对吧，Erwin？”Levi吐出的气息化为白气，低沉的嗓音在这寂冷的夜晚响起，带着庆幸却又难掩悲伤“你呢？”你是否也好好的活着，享受着迟来的幸福？

※现在可以公开的情报※  
佩特拉·拉鲁：隶属搜查共助课，自学的心理学，和韩吉是好友，属于天然黑型？见到Levi时有种熟悉感，似乎隐约保留着前世记忆。


	5. Chapter 5

Levi有点想绕远路去趟酒吧再回家，一下午都在咖啡厅喝苦腻的咖啡，那并不适合他，他更想念烈酒的醇香，就像是许久以前每次墙外调查回归后在Erwin办公室内的小酌。

酒吧所在之处总是在暗与亮的交界处，乱——成为这里的代名词。

转过几个街角，在灯红酒绿的小巷中嘈杂的人声与音乐混在一起，带着靡奢的味道。

“呀！”人们惊恐的叫喊也被掩埋在其中，好在Levi十分熟悉这种地方，对声音较为敏感的他发现了异情。低咒了声，向尖叫出走去，看到的却是一个人慌乱的跑出阴暗的巷子，好似有什么在追她。顺着她跑出的方向走去，看到的却是地上的一滩血迹，以及尚未啃食完毕的骨头，而在巷子的深处明显有野兽吐息的声音，Levi几乎是下一刻就将兜内携带的军刀握在手中，紧紧盯着暗处试图找出这次案情的凶手。

慢慢逼近深处时，眼前闪过一抹幽绿的亮光，下一刻伴随着野兽的低吼，萤绿色眼眸的东西向他扑了过来，Levi用军刀勉强抵过那东西的攻击。暗中的作战显然对Levi不利，而且在这狭窄的巷子内，更是闪避不开对方的突袭，Levi唯有让眼睛尽快适应这里的亮度，紧紧握住手上仅有的武器。

第二轮的攻击接踵而至，Levi凭借多年的作战经验勉强闪过对方向他发动的攻击，但却没能全都躲过，腿部没能及时闪躲被狠狠地撞了一下，恰巧使他以前出任务的旧伤复发。Levi拧着眉，心里抱怨今天出门未看黄历，可身上却不敢松懈，用一切感官去寻找那隐藏在暗中的生物。

像是拼尽全力攻来的最后一轮，对方生猛的力道几乎要使与之对抗的军刀脱手，Levi咬紧牙关忍着腿部的疼痛，抬腿给了对方一脚，对方吃痛的呻吟一声后，更用力的将他一推，生猛的力道直接使Levi的脑袋撞上了砖瓦砌成的巷壁，一瞬间，Levi的脑中就懵了，眼前的景象也虚晃着，虽说Levi出门没看黄历，可对方的运气也的确不佳，谁叫他眼前的人是被成为人类最强的Levi。若是他人，此时可能早已放弃进攻，可对生命有着强大执念的Levi直接拿起手中的刀向对方刺去。也不知道这刀最终刺中了对方的哪里，只听到对方嘶吼一声，下一刻就放开了对他的钳制。或许是伤的不轻，对方渐渐消失在黑暗中，Levi也因此得救了。

滑坐在地上的Levi此时也顾不上脏了，靠着墙壁喘息着，一边等待他恢复过来。他此时眼前的事物仍旧是重影，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，腿也疼到发麻，握着刀的虎口估计已经被磨出血痕……

可真是狼狈啊……

Levi自己在内心嘲笑道。

“喂，你没事吧？”听到声音，Levi下意识的用残破的右手握紧小刀，费力的抬起头努力想要看清对方是谁，而眼中映出的是带着重影的金黄色……

嘴唇微动，嘶哑的声线挤出几个字“Erwin”后，紧绷的弦就松了下来，直接昏死过去，没来得及辨认出眼前的人是否真的是Erwin，也没来得及看清对方的表情……


	6. Chapter 6

Levi做了一个冗长的梦，不，与其说是梦境，更应该说是那段他所缺失的记忆。

仍旧是墙外调查，这应该是人类做的最后的一次反击了。

墙外的巨人因为艾伦以及那些英勇的调查兵团的伙伴们的不断努力，总算是渐渐减少了，人类活动的范围也算是逐渐扩大了，虽然仍旧不算安稳，但……比起那时被巨人当做家畜圈养起来可是好了太多。人们的围墙仍旧建立着，但他们心中已经充满希望——总有一天围墙会倒塌的！他们从先前的怀疑到如今的坚定不移，足以说明人类取得了多么大的成功。只是这其中失去的也很多，多少的调查兵团队员为了那渺茫的希望而献出了自己鲜活的生命……

这次墙外调查本应该也算是顺利的，如若不是突然冲进队伍中的那一群奇行种的话，应该是可以轻松结束的。

这次除了带队的是老兵团的人以外，剩下的都是刚刚加入兵团的新兵，见到巨人的那一刻就自乱了阵脚。Levi暗骂了句“真靠不住”后就加入了战局。

在平原上的战斗对立体机动的使用限制很大，Erwin当机立断让队伍向最近的一处森林前进，却不知，这群没有脑子的肉块也是会在被逼入绝境后反击的生物而非单单无脑的怪物。

森林中还埋藏着另一批巨人，虽然有了树木当做遮蔽物，立体机动也能发挥实力了，可数量的倍增，对于他们来说还是不小的冲击。毕竟刚刚在移动时就已经损失了不少兵力，Erwin一边战斗一边对队伍下达指令，努力寻找损失最少的作战方案。

“Erwin！！！”韩吉惊呼的声音让他注意到身后的情况。然而单手作战的不利在此时更是凸显出来，刚刚解决了面前的巨人，身后却突然冒出移动速度极快的奇行种，若是手臂还在，想必还有机会及时调整立体机动，伺机给它致命一击，只是单手能做到什么地步呢？虽然不知道，但求生的本能让Erwin将手中的利刃刺入对方的嘴里柔软的舌头，喷溅出的血液迷了双眼，然而单单这样还是躲不开它下一次的攻击的吧？虽然这么想着，Erwin却已经舍弃利刃用立体机动向较高的树上飞去，但，已经从短时间的疼痛中恢复过来的奇行种，直接挥动它的手臂将立体机动的线打掉，Erwin重重的摔在地上，意识模糊了……

“Erwin！！！——”似乎听到了韩吉和Levi的怒吼？已经分辨不出来，自己此时到底是什么样子呢？

韩吉第一次惊恐的叫喊就让Levi注意到了Erwin这边的形势，常年作战的他深知Erwin绝对躲不过下一次的攻击。拿着利刃的双手直接砍下面前几头巨人的后颈肉，没时间和这群巨人胶着，使用立体机动喷出比平常更多的量，直接略过那些张牙舞爪的巨人……

再快一点！再快一点！

然而，巨人的下一轮攻击显然比他的速度更为迅速，他眼中所见只能是Erwin被重重的摔在地上，被鲜血染红了周围的土地。

“Erwin！！！——”从嗓子中发出嘶哑的吼声，几近崩溃的用双刀削掉那个奇行种的后颈肉。

还不够，仅仅这样还不够！仅仅是这样……

就像是多年前三笠知道艾伦死讯的时候一样，虽然面上冷静，内心却早已溃败。

这样是不够的……你们这群魂淡……一个不留的……杀掉！！！

那一天仅剩的新兵有幸看到人类最强的实力，而熟悉Levi的韩吉等老兵则是有些害怕这样失常的Levi，兴许他会被愤怒蒙蔽双眼做出什么出格的事来。

还好，Levi仍保持着最低限度的理智，在绞杀了奇行种后跌跌撞撞的走到Erwin身旁，吃力的跪在他的身边，握住他不断流失体温的手，几度想要开口叫他的名字，却都只是张了张嘴，没能发出任何声音。

躺在Levi怀里的Erwin还有着残留的意识，虽然眼前一片昏暗，但是抱着自己的身体在不断颤抖，耳边传来嘈杂的声音，他仅存的意识在一一辨析着。

没有他。

这样的认知让他确实了抱着他的人的身份，他不想让他发现他的身体已步入衰弱，强撑起较为温柔的笑脸，“Levi……”当他唤出对方名字时，他感到抱着自己的那个人身体一颤，然后是更加用力的把他禁锢在怀里，似乎这样才能把他挽留住，交握的双手上的力度更是大的像要折断手指。Erwin知道他在极力克制自己，不想让自己表现的过于悲伤，不想让别人发现他的不安，不想让别人知道他其实内心很脆弱。

若是条件允许，Erwin一定会叹口气来表达他此时的无奈，但他知道此时的他是在和死神争分夺秒，他必须将自己的身后的事情交代完毕，他必须要让他好好的活下去才行。

他吃力的抬起手触碰Levi的脸，嘴角一直带着他所熟悉的笑容，“我在未来等你”

Levi死死地睁大双眼，看着Erwin的笑容僵硬在脸上，海蓝色的眼睛就那么睁着看着自己，恍惚间还能看到里面残存的温柔，只是那只带着温度的手在触碰到他脸颊的一刻又滑落了下去……

再也没有抬起来……

旁边的人哭喊着什么，Levi都听不见了，只记得Erwin的声音在他脑海中不断的重复“我在未来等你”。

他拼命地睁大眼睛想要让Erwin的样子烙印在自己的脑海，拼命让那声音在脑海中回荡，希望就算来生也不要忘却他的音容笑貌。

或许是太长时间瞪着眼睛，Levi的眼角流出了一些生理性液体，他缓缓的闭上眼睛，强行制止再次产生那些液体，哑着嗓子对早已无法回应他的Erwin定下约定，“好。”

我们未来相见。


	7. Chapter 7

Levi睁开眼的时候被刺眼的白色所包围，盯了一会天花板，思绪却在记忆和幻想中不断交替。理不清到底哪里是真实……或者都是真实？

那么……那晚上看见的金发……是梦？还是……他？

Levi不敢确定，他怕那晚见到的不过是他幻想症发作的产物。

可恶！都怪那个Erwin就算不在也要给我惹麻烦！

这样在内心抱怨的Levi，殊不知他的表现完全是恋人间的嗔怪和迁怒。唯有亲近的人才能见到的一面，最真实的，毫无伪装的，将缺点也都暴露在外的一面。

Levi咋了下舌，打算不再纠结这件事，动了动身子，感觉身上到处都蔓延着痛楚。脑袋上似乎还被包扎上了绷带，看样子应该撞得不轻。

“你醒了啊。”

听到声音，Levi才惊觉的发现他的床边站了个人，顺着声音看过去，惊讶的睁大眼睛，微动了双唇，准确无误的吐出了对方的名字，“三毛？”

三毛听到自己的名字，眉毛一挑，显得比他更加惊讶，“你认识我？”

听到这句问话，Levi才想起来他在这个时代根本没见过三毛，更别提认识他了！

尴尬的咳嗽了一下，顺便清了清嗓子，声音嘶哑的说了句，“你听错了……”敛了目光，扯开了话题，“是你把我送到了……医院？”

三毛见他不愿说，用鼻子凑近他使劲的嗅了嗅，若不是Levi动起来会痛，他早就一脚踢上去把他踹飞了！三毛的习惯也如记忆里一样，喜欢用味道来判断一个人，所以，他虽然觉得Levi说出这句话很奇怪，但他相信自己的直觉——他不会对他们造成威胁。

“不是……是我们头救的你。”三毛觉得就算说出来也不会怎样，可Levi的反应却出乎他的意料。

“头？”Levi猛地睁大眼睛，死死地盯着三毛，有些情绪激动的问，“是谁？是……是……”断断续续的似乎是不敢问，又似乎是问不出，重复了好几次后才终于说出了完整的话，“是金发的……吗？”直到最后还是没敢叫出那个人的名字。

“你还记得？”三毛觉得惊异，毕竟当时的情景明显是Levi失去了意识，虽然当时Levi在昏迷前曾准确无误的叫出他头的名字，但……那是巧合吧？可如今看来……Levi这个人真的不简单，他知道很多他们的事情。

三毛锐利的视线落在Levi身上，而Levi则是没心情注意他的视线，心一下子被揪了起来，颤抖的双唇碰了半天愣是没发出一个音，但他睫毛颤抖得厉害，终是闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，缓了半天才终于把真正想问的问题脱口，“是……是……Erwin吗？”可他的声音还是带着颤抖，若是仔细去听，可能会听出他语气里的哭腔。

他根本没从刚才的梦境中走出来，他闭上眼睛脑海中就会浮现Erwin死时的惨状。虽然那是他刻意留入脑海的记忆，为的就是实现当初的诺言“我们在未来相见”，但是现在想起来却是痛苦的……看得到却触碰不到的失落，记得起且忘不掉的痛楚……

三毛看他这么大的反应，大概猜到他俩可能认识，“嗯，是Erwin没错。”他震惊的看到躺在床上的Levi从眼角快速的滑落了滴液体，落入枕头中消失不见。

恍惚间似乎还能听见他低声的喟叹，“真是……太好了……”

你活着。活在这个世界中，这个和平安宁的世界里。


	8. Chapter 8

Levi在医院休息了几天，期间艾伦、三笠、爱尔敏等新兵来看过他，韩吉也不断地打电话过来骚扰他，每次都害的Levi有种摔电话的冲动。

留院察看结束后，Levi就再次回到工作岗位上，韩吉头一天就跑过来和他“叙旧”，“知道吗？咱们头儿给咱派来了个管事的头儿。”

Levi白了韩吉一眼，这家伙从以前就是这样，只要一激动语言措辞就混乱不清，谁能搞得懂她在说些什么。

“我们不是负责食人的这个案子吗？派来了一个人全权接管这个案子，我们成了他的部下，全都听他的调令。”韩吉总算找回语言逻辑，她这么一解释，Levi就全懂了。

Levi眼神一凛，“听他的？”冷嗤一声，嘴角扯出嘲讽的弧度，“我还没听命于谁过。”眼中冰冷的毫无温度。

除了Erwin以外，我不会再听命于其他人。

韩吉嘿嘿一笑，心说有戏~她本来跑过来告诉他这件事就是为了看看Levi的表情，谁都知道Levi最讨厌被人管束，而他们的领导这回可是信心十足，说是绝对能压得住Levi。她可是专门过来看好戏的，这下……好戏开始了~

“人呢？”Levi见她恶心的笑容，知道她心怀不轨，但也懒得管她。

“说是回来找你问那天晚上的事情。”韩吉自然听得懂他说的人指的是谁。

“哼，你告诉他的？”Levi没理由相信一个刚上任的决策人竟会清楚他那晚被袭击是和食人事件有关的，毕竟现在不容置疑的相信食人这件事情的只有韩吉和他而已。

“没有啊。”韩吉耸了耸肩，眼镜片闪过亮光，“说是他了解了情况后就直接说要见你了。”韩吉女人的直觉相信这个新来的领导绝不是什么普通的角色，单单是这么敏锐的观察力，就和那些纸上谈兵的老古董完全不一样。

不过，当然，女人的直觉？她若这么说出来，指不定被Levi讽刺成什么样子。

“噢？”Levi眼角上挑，“倒真是有点意思。”嘴角的弧度带着刻薄的冷漠，但他心底却是一阵触动。

能拥有这样洞察力的……他只认识一人。

“Levi，Levi？”韩吉叫了他半天却不见他回神，神色一黯，“Levi！”她凑到他耳边大吼一声，Levi是回神了，可也在同一时间给韩吉来了个过肩摔，韩吉的惊呼还没来得及出口，她就“咣——”的一声撞在了被打开的门上。

开门的人吓了一跳，看着被扔过来的韩吉立马调整姿势站了起来，恶狠狠地指控着她面前身材娇小的男子，“混蛋！小Levi你要谋杀啊？”

Levi冷哼一声不予理会，倒是把目光移向了开门的人，“诶？”看到来人，Levi等大了眼睛，“你……”


	9. Chapter 9

Levi瞪大的双眼并没有持续很久，他甚至有些自嘲的想，反正是幻觉，这么多次早就习惯了。

“你好。”直到对方走到他跟前这么说，“初次见面，我便是你今后的上司，从现在起你必须服从我的指令，听懂了吗，Levi。”虽说话语的内容是询问句，可他的语气却是强势的不容置疑。

Levi听到他的话难以置信的扭头看他，脸色有些难看。他此时都不知道是该先高兴眼前的这位看似是货真假实的Erwin好，还是该先恼怒地骂一顿这个食言的家伙好了。

Erwin见Levi菜色的脸，一双明亮的眸子里更是他所看不懂的负责情绪。他却有种奇怪的熟悉感，好像印象里也有这么一个人，身材娇小，脸色难看，语气强势别扭，心地却是好的。

Levi在心底暗骂Erwin是个食言的猪猡，表面上却不露风声。他可不想在韩吉这个疯子面前暴露，他幻想症的对象正是他眼前这位金发上司——Erwin。

“哼。”Levi冷嗤一下，嘴角上是一个刻薄的冷笑，“凭你是我的上司？”

听到他的话，Erwin不怒反笑，嘴角的弧度与他记忆中的如出一辙。Levi还在晃神是听到Erwin的那句，“凭我比你更能掌控全局。”

Levi冷眼盯了他许久，他想从这个Erwin身上找出些许破绽，可惜没有。

Erwin和其他人一样，好好活在了这个和平的年代，却忘记了那时的一切。可让他难以接受的是——Erwin忘了他！

是他说要“未来相见”，所以他将他的样貌牢牢烙印在了灵魂深处，只为“未来相见”。

是他迟迟不来见他，害他在现实与梦境的夹缝中苦苦纠缠，只为不忘记他的音容笑貌。

可现实又是怎样？

他忘了！

Erwin忘了他Levi！

呵。他就像是个傻子！

苦苦等了那么久，假装他还在，假装自己没事，努力找寻一切有关他的消息和事物，到头来得到了什么？

——遗忘。

他将他Levi遗忘了，和别人一样遗忘了。

那为什么让他记着，凭什么让他一个人记着？他妈，老子又不欠他什么！

Levi眼中暗藏狠厉，“请便。”语气不闲不淡的回答，却带着疏离。

Erwin一下子就察觉到他态度的细微变化，那冷淡平静中明显的疏离感让他心滞。

不该是这样的！

脑海中不断浮现这句话，但Erwin却不知道应该是怎样。眉头紧锁，费力思索了半天却毫无效果。

“还有什么要说的吗？”Levi可没什么耐心，眉头一蹙，语气更是不佳，颇有种“送客”的意味。

Erwin听到他的话一愣，总算回神，想起他此行的目的，“你被攻击的那晚，是什么在对你进行攻击？”Erwin清了清喉咙，调整了表情，威严的询问道。

Levi虽不愿与这个“背叛者”有过多的交集，但身为一名刑警的责任，他还是有义务要向上级汇报的。他仔细的回想了下——那时天色已深，又是在小巷子中，两人还在进行接二连三的攻防战，根本没什么机会去自习记住对方的面容。唯独有印象的是对方的牙齿，那是长时间啃噬生肉的牙，如同野生的狼一般，若是被咬到一定不只是留下牙印这么简单。

就像是……狼人？


	10. Chapter 10

Levi将自己的想法也顺便告诉了Erwin，Erwin没像以前那些职权者对他荒唐的想法做出轻蔑的嘲讽或是不屑的质疑，眉头深锁似乎在思考这个想法的可能性有多高，不一会就点了点头算是认同了这种说法。

Levi诧异地挑了挑眉，或许是被否定惯了，他还以为又要和以前一样要费大量的时间去搜寻证据给他们证明呢。

而一旁的韩吉和米克也同样感到惊讶。米克和Erwin一起工作也有一段时间了，虽然Erwin往往会做出异于常人的决断命令，但却是第一次这么轻易的接纳一个仅仅是第二次见面的人这么荒唐的猜测，甚至不曾再过多询问细节好去辨析他是否在撒谎？Erwin什么时候这么轻信于人了？

“还有事吗？”Levi虽然对他的认可感到惊诧，但却是不足以让他放下心中的芥蒂的。他吊起眉毛，眼中带着冰锐的神色，目光死死的瞪着Erwin，周身散发着强烈的不耐烦和难以忽视的不悦。

为什么会这样呢？

Erwin想不出原因。

还记得那天晚上在深巷中找到他时，他全身带伤，衣服凌乱，但却死死的握着防身的武器，那是他对生存的执着和渴望。全身上下都带着戒备，却在那双目光涣散，无法聚焦的眼眸扫到他时却像是松了口气，眼底流转的情绪一下子随着那句“Erwin”爆发了出来，放下了他全身的戒备，无条件的信任与交托。

Erwin仍旧记得他当时震撼的心情，Levi眼中的情绪太过沉重浓烈，就像是濒死的人看到了救赎的一束光。他本该在那个“陌生人”叫他名字的时候提起该有的警惕，可……为何看到他满身是伤他却只觉得恼火和疼惜？这不该是他还有的情绪，这不明智的想法他却来不及分析，身体就先于大脑做出了令他惊诧无比的举动——他将那如同受伤的小兽一般瘫倒在地上的黑发男子横抱在怀里，让米克联络了救护车，而他就将他抱在怀里，固执的不肯放下，甚至不肯让别人触碰……

他的反常，跟眼前的这个人有多大关系呢？

Erwin猜不准，他也不知道为何看到他就有种熟悉感，就和当初看到米克一样。

不对。不一样！可他却也说不上来哪里不同。

Erwin不动声色的皱眉，脑子飞快的运作着，希望能寻找出一些蛛丝马迹，却无果。

“我们在哪里见过吗？”Erwin还是将压在心底的疑问询问了出来，他敏锐地发现Levi听到这句话脸色更是沉郁了几分。

那双猫瞳此时更是不加掩饰的透露着讽刺，语气尖锐刻薄，像一只难以被驯服的野猫，高傲的吊着眼睛，粗鲁的话语中却透着说不出的高冷，“Erwin长官可真是好记性啊，为了什么来找我问话都忘了吗？我们不就在那时见过一面吗？”他不屑于对他人说着圆滑顺耳的鬼话，他更多的会是以沉默或是实力说话，可……Erwin总是轻易就找到他的逆鳞，他也做不到在他的面前全然的冷漠。

狡猾！

这一直是Levi对Erwin的形容，没想到就算转生的他还是这么狡猾！狡猾到可恨，却偏偏他Levi犯贱，对他Erwin根本恨不起来！

Erwin听到他刻意疏离的称谓，心底窜出一阵恼怒，几乎是冲口而出“Levi！”

Erwin的怒斥让在场的所有人都愣住了，就连他自己也不例外。

韩吉本来在一旁强势围观得很开心，恨不得立马去买桶爆米花上来，边吃边看戏。可这些她也就只是想想，毕竟她可害怕在她下去买爆米花的时候错过什么精彩画面！果然没辜负她的期望，她瞪大镜片后的双眼，嘴角极力克制着不要上扬，心里却是乐坏了。

没想到Levi有一天竟然会被人呵斥，还是这个才见过面的新上司。啧啧啧……

米克本来还在纠结Erwin怎么遇事不淡定了，没想到他怕啥啥来，Erwin在Levi面前哪有那个处变不惊叱咤风云的形象啊？大吼大嚷的，怎还像个绅士？

唉……就算是熟人也别在人前这么掉价儿啊！

米克表示深深地无力，他算是看明白了，这俩人先前不是关系特铁就是仇人，这大眼瞪小眼的，也不嫌累。

而Levi这边相较于那边的俩逗比看客，情绪起伏算比较大的。Erwin的训斥和记忆里的一样，他有些怀念，却又在心底自嘲，Levi你做什么贱，他都不记得了，你在这里瞎感动有个毛用！

而始作俑者呢？则是觉得头痛不已。他发誓，他真的没有打算训斥Levi，可为什么就收不住这怒火呢？这下眼前这个处在叛逆期的成年男子对他的态度估计会更糟糕吧？

Erwin从来没这么失败过！他在心里暗骂自己的冒失冲动，他早已不是血气方刚遇事冲动的青年，怎么一在他面前就什么都破了功，成了没什么经验的黄毛小子了？！他在心底开始寻思如何挽救这个场面，却又怕自己把局面弄得更糟……


	11. Chapter 11

在那次问话导致的僵局已经过了很久，两人仍是处于冷战期。这么说也不全然，Erwin一再的想要和Levi缓和关系，而总是落败在Levi冷漠疏离的目光之下，“有事吗，Erwin长官。”

Erwin知道他是故意划分清楚两人的关系——上下级的关系。可太过刻意了！Levi对谁都稍稍带着不屑的嘲弄，从没对谁恭敬的称他一句“先生”或是“长官”。在外人眼里，还以为Levi对新来的这位上司很是尊重，却只有Erwin自己清楚，他快要被Levi这种刻意的疏离给逼疯了！别人在羡慕他得来的“尊重”，他却在烦躁这异样的“尊敬”，他宁愿，不，更愿意Levi直接称呼他的名字，就像那天夜晚——卸下全部防备，全身心的信任和交交托，那是种难以言喻的信赖关系。

可如今却看不到了……到底是哪里出了错呢？

Erwin想不出，弄不明，只能越来越焦躁。

而Levi这边也是快到极限了，他快被那段沉重却温情的记忆压垮。每次在看到Erwin的时候他仍会恍惚的觉得那是“他”所熟知Erwin……

会和他说话时海蓝色的眼眸中不经意间流露笑意；会在下达命令时默契的无需解释；会在出行任务时毫无保留的信任；会在……

呵。

心底冷嘲了一下才继续想了下去。

会在一方死亡时背负起他的责任，好好的活着。

Levi疲惫的闭上了酸涩的眼睛，他真的倦了。既然已经不是那个把他从地下街解救出来，不再是那个曾经与他并肩作战的Erwin的话，那么就别他.妈.的出现在老子面前碍老子的眼！老子不稀罕！

“……兵长。”

Levi听到艾伦的声音，睁开眼睛看着他，示意他继续说下去。

“又出现新的受害者了。”艾伦严肃的向他汇报着刚刚出现的情报。

Levi眼皮一跳，蹙眉，冷声道“还是只有血迹吗？”

“不是。”艾伦也很奇怪这次的案发现场和以往的不同，“这次是将人塑化后将其装扮成艺术品放在暗巷里，报案人以为是他人恶意摆放的路障。不过Madam韩吉发现那是真人做成的，才将将这个案子转交给我们组。”

艾伦很是佩服刚到现场韩吉就立马露出癫狂的笑容，一眼就看出那蜡像其实是由真人做成的那份才华。不过，想必小天使艾伦怎么也不会想到，当时韩吉舔着嘴唇痴狂的笑着，心里想的却是「我的小可爱又增加了呢～」而她能轻易辨认出那是真人，也无非是她用死人做过的实验太多，对于真人的肉.体.变化太过了解。

“知道了。”Levi默了一阵才给出回答，抬眸瞥了艾伦一眼，“他怎么说。”平淡的只是询问指令，这让艾伦微微诧异，这和他所熟悉的兵长太不一样。

“呃……Erwin先生说今晚去xxx地点伏击犯人。”艾伦毕恭毕敬的回答了Levi的问话，绷直身体等待Levi惯例的否决。

“哦，我知道了，告诉他我会去。”Levi平静的模样倒是让早就准备好接受拒绝命令的艾伦吃惊的瞪大了眼睛。

“兵，兵长？”艾伦特想问一句，「您没事吧？」但他知道说了之后他绝对会死在Levi手上。

Levi下垂的死鱼眼吊了起来，锋锐的冷芒落在艾伦身上，语气带着不耐烦，“有什么事？”

“不！并没有！”艾伦被Levi这个样子吓到，一个激灵站直了身子，标准的军姿向他汇报着。

“啧。”Levi厌烦的瞥了一眼他，留下一句“吵死了。”转身回了办公室。

关上门，傍晚的余晖从窗户照射进来，通红的颜色将室内染尽。Levi走到办公桌前，从抽屉内找出他从考古学家那里得来的饰品——那是Erwin曾经佩戴的坠子。海蓝色的宝石就像是他的眼眸，手指轻轻抚摸着海蓝色的宝石，回忆起往事的种种。手指蓦地收紧，死死的攥着那件饰品。

若是你都不记得，老子记着又有什么用？

Levi冷嗤一声，决定将曾经对他的感情全部封印。Levi的做事干脆利落，将他曾经收集来的有关他的东西全都一股脑的扔进盒子里，塞进了抽屉的最底层。

既然你我的往事随着时光淡忘，那么我想你的心情，你也没资格知道。


	12. Chapter 12

Levi带着艾伦几个人埋伏在Erwin分配的地点，等待其他人将犯人赶到这里来个瓮中捉鳖。

这次的犯人明显和那个将人吞噬掉的家伙不同，不过是模仿着前几次犯罪的模仿犯，犯罪的手法虽然凶残却很稚嫩，想必年纪不太大。Levi在等待的时候脑子飞快的运作分析着已有的情报，热闹的街道上突然引起了不寻常的骚动，Levi的神经高度紧张起来。这个时候引起骚动的有可能是犯人过来了，也有可能是其他案件恰巧发生了。若是后者就糟了。

“啧。”Levi小声的咋舌，让两个人去看看到底是什么事，若是闹事的就去解决一下，若是犯人就隐蔽地回来等待伏击。

等了十多分钟先前被派出去的人没有回来，估计是普通的骚动，Levi没太在意。不过又过了十几分钟那两个人仍旧没回来，Levi感觉到某种不祥，他下达命令让两个人去寻找那两个人，剩下他和艾伦三笠留守在这里继续等待伏击。

再次被派出去的人也没有音信，内心的不安在不断扩大，无线电里传来Erwin的声音，“犯人已经过去，对方手里拿着能使人陷入沉睡的药物，你们要小心。”这句话摇响了心中的警钟。Levi的反应很快，想必刚才的骚动就是那犯人冲过来，先前派出去的人估计早就被迷昏，若这是他惯用的手法那…那两个人？！

Levi立马回头命令道，“犯人已经出现，先前的两个人打草惊蛇了，恐怕有危险，立马分散去寻找他们。”

“是。”艾伦和三笠应道，然后从埋伏的地点出来，开始在周围地段搜索起来。

Levi在脑海中思考着这个地段的地图，按照十几分钟的路程可到达的区域，圈出几个可能的隐蔽地点。思路清楚的进行分析，对方若是想要不引起注意搬运两个人走的必定是暗处，下水道或者是小路可以到达的地点……想要对人进行塑化就必须要有相应的设备……聚齐这几点的地方……

Levi已经有了头绪，在脑海中规划好最短路线就向那个地点行进，通过无线电告知队友他的猜想，“一般的人随我过去，以防万一，其他人继续去其他地点寻找。”在黑暗的地下街生存过多年的他对于犯罪者的思想了如指掌，他自信能找到对方。

等Levi到达地点果不其然看到了他的两位队友和那个犯人，眼见犯人要将队友塑化而支援的人还没赶到。

Levi只好单枪匹马的上了，从腰间拿出手枪，缓慢隐蔽的接近犯人直到他进入自己的射程之内，架枪，瞄准，扣动扳机…动作干脆利落，子弹射|进对方胸口却未伤及要害，留着他还有用。

Levi不敢轻易收枪，毕竟不能确定犯人身上是否有防弹服之类的东西，举着枪谨慎的靠近犯人，看犯人在地上一动不动，用脚踹了一下让他面朝上，看到胸口处确实被血色染红才敢松了松紧绷的神经，转身去查看被迷晕的队友的情况。

感受到来自背后的杀气，猛的举枪回身，堪堪躲过致命伤却仍是让对方的子弹射|中腹部，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，子弹射|中对方的肩膀。对方并不恋战，在自己的攻击已经奏效的情况下很快地隐匿在黑暗中，失去了踪影。Levi这才低头看了一眼腹部的伤，咒骂出声，“妈。的！”哪里是什么子弹，分明是注射器，也不知道内部的液体到底会有什么作用，不过至少存在安眠的成分，他现在就觉得眼前一片模糊。

朦胧间听到细碎的脚步声，努力撑着意志握着枪对准声源的方向，“兵长！”隐约间听到艾伦的呼喊，确认了来人一下子放松了神经，“咣当”一声随着手|枪坠地的声响，Levi也倒在了地上。

“Levi！”最后听见的是Erwin的惊呼。

嘁，你也会为我着急吗，死秃子。


	13. Chapter 13

把Levi送入医院进行检查的时候Erwin就处于坐立不安的状态，三毛看他沉着脸眼神忧郁的盯着Levi的方向，十指相扣的力道就像是在克制着自己不要轻举妄动。他的理智在抑制着冲动，但是不知道什么时候身体就会不受控制。

韩吉从研究所赶过来扶正了因为奔跑而歪了的眼镜，“小Levi受伤了？”镜片后的那双眼睛带着锐利，她和Levi相处的时间算是最久的，Levi的能力有多强她比谁都清楚。竟然能有人让Levi受伤？若非不是Levi没能预料到，就是对方的确有这个实力让他受伤。要是后者，那就麻烦了。

韩吉打算等Levi醒了再询问他受伤的细节，不过……

“医生，他怎么样？”Erwin看到医生出来就立马站起身来凑上前询问Levi的伤势。

“伤口不大没什么事，只是……”本来听到前半句话等在门口的他们刚想松口气就被医生的停顿让心再度提到了嗓子眼，“只是他被注射的药物现在还不知道是什么，不过应该是使人昏迷沉睡的作用，但何时醒来或是怎么解开药效…我们还需要研究。”

韩吉皱着眉心道，这可不好办了，若是小可爱的话就可以解剖得知药物到底是什么了，可是Levi……

Erwin脸一沉，“能进去看他吗？”

“可以。”医生点了点头，让护士把Levi推到病房，Erwin他们则是跟在后面看着在床上沉睡的人。

“那个…”韩吉笑眯眯的站在那位医生面前，“那个注射器能给我吗？”她指了指那个曾经刺中Levi的针管，若是能够将里面的残留物进行化验和分析的话，或许能够尽快找到解决的方法。

韩吉要到那针管就把它仔细的密封了起来，然后和Erwin说了还有事就拿着东西先走了。

Erwin看着躺在病床上的Levi说不出是什么心情，他以为他不会受伤，就算受伤至少也不会这么严重，毕竟他很强，强到可以以一敌十。可是为什么那个称为最强人类的Levi此时会躺在病床上，嘴唇泛白，似乎永远也不会再睁开那双带着凌厉光芒的眸子，再也不会用那近乎冷漠的声音叫他Erwin……心突然就抽疼起来。

“Levi…”缓缓的念着这简单的音节，仅仅是这样就会有种对方下一刻就会半嫌弃半无奈的吊起眼睛瞪着他，「做什么？」

啊…那样的他着实可爱的紧。就像是为了掩饰害羞而故意冷漠疏离的回应一般。那时的他耳尖一定是淡淡的红色。

勾起浅浅的笑，轻轻的笑出了声。明明Levi并没有在他面前这么表现过可为什么就像是见过一样，脑海中清楚的闪现出这样的画面。

到底是为什么呢？

从第一次见面就对眼前这个身材娇小实力超群的人特别的在意，他的一举一动总会下意识的去关注，总是在人群中刻意的去寻找他的身影……

脑海中闪现的片段还是模糊不清，只是有一点很清楚了——那个人叫自己名字的声音很好听，很悦耳。所以他总是习惯性寻找和梦中那个人一样的音色……

第一次见面的时候，Levi全身心交托给他时候的那句“Erwin。”和梦中的那个人一样。全然的信任，带着眷恋和情感的呼唤。就像甘美的毒药，让他深深地陷了进去。

宽厚的手掌抚摸着Levi柔软的短发，一点点的移动，抚摸着他的头发、眉眼、脸颊、嘴唇……一点点，一寸寸的抚摸，不带情|欲只是眷恋……似乎……以前也这么做过。明明理性告诉自己没有，但是身体或是灵魂却印刻着这种感觉。

很熟悉。可……为什么想不起来……Levi，你到底是谁？

触碰的温度、触感靠着手上的神经传给大脑，心却在同时揪紧。担忧、心疼、恼火……Levi仅仅是受伤就会让他冷静的面具轻易粉碎。

“别让我担心啊，Levi。”低沉磁性的音线带着难以抑制的心疼。


	14. Chapter 14

韩吉炼制出解药已经是三天后，但是将解药注射|入Levi身体内却没能有什么效果。韩吉皱着眉，“或许是他不想醒来吧。”不知为何她总有这样的感觉，就像是梦境太过美好太过真实，让Levi深陷其中不能自拔一样。

Erwin显然很难认同她的这种说法，湛蓝色的眼眸带着锐利的目光盯着韩吉，等待她继续解释下去。

“Levi曾和我说过他的梦境……”韩吉不知道她的猜想是否正确，但是在这里的所有人听到她所说的话心里腾升出的都是同样一种想法——我知道这个画面。

“我……我也偶尔会看到……和兵长同样的梦境。”艾伦打破了这样的沉默，说出的话也是把所有人的心里话都吐露了出来。

三笠和佩特拉虽然和躺在病床上的Levi并不太熟络，但是初次见面就有一种奇怪的感觉，就像是很熟悉的人。明明是第一次见面却知道对方话语言辞绝对是冷漠了，而且也不太会与人交际辞令。

一开始不明白的话，到现在也就清楚了——他们都有着相同的梦境。啊，或许称作梦境已经不太合适了，那应该被叫做“记忆”。即使是只有少量的片段，但仍能证明他们几个人在前世肯定是认识的、熟悉的，或许还是更亲近的存在。朋友、伙伴、战友……

啊……对了，就是战友，将命献出的战士，背负起队友意志的战士。他们曾经无比信赖对方，彼此亲密无间过……只是都忘记了……唯有Levi，Levi他全都记得，那些欢乐美好的过去，那些痛彻心扉的过去，那些毛骨悚然的过去……他都记得，抹不去、忘不掉……

“Levi先生曾经找过我……”佩特拉本来只是来探病，没想到会知道这样的事情，“他的幻想症其实很严重。”她想起来那次午后的谈话，虽然很顺利，但Levi有时候会有些走神，现在想来他应该是在回忆过去。其实她有细心的发现，Levi在与她谈话的过程中总是下意识的想要说什么又停下，然后漫不经心的回应。想来，那是在和他的幻想症对象在进行交谈吧。

“幻想症？”Erwin吃了一惊，不太确定的询问，“谁？Levi吗？”

佩特拉无声地点了点头，Erwin蹙着眉盯着床上的人，待所有人都离去后Erwin才对着床上随梦境睡去的人开口，“你到底看见了什么，Levi。”明知道他不可能开口回答，Erwin却执拗地开口询问。心被撕扯着，在知道他记着前世记忆的时候心底不自觉带上心疼，在知道他是不愿意醒过来时带着难受，在知道他患有严重的幻想症时心底的那份焦虑达到极点——你最在乎的到底是什么？是看到了谁才让你不愿意回来？！

“该死！”Erwin猛地发现自己这份感情，却无从宣泄。他在乎的人躺在床上，思念着别人不愿苏醒，他却该死的想要他留在自己身边。

什么时候对他产生了这样不明确的心情呢？或许……初次见面时就被他无声的吸引住了吧，或许……前世的他们真的是很亲密的人吧，才会在这一世看到他时对他感到莫名的熟悉和在意。

“Levi，我不知道你到底在留恋什么，不过……”Erwin稳下心神，沉稳的声音就像是在对他的劝诫和承诺，“你活在当下，也该享受当下。我会陪在你身边的，Levi。”他几乎能够确定Levi就是他想要寻找的那个在他梦中出现的模糊的身影。他还不清楚Levi所要缅怀所要纪念的重要的人和时光是什么，不过…他总会弄清楚的——那份他所缺失的名为“过去”的时光。


	15. Chapter 15

近日，Erwin总在办公室里处理近期的几起案件，托Levi的福，射中了上次的犯人，他们才能顺藤摸瓜找出了连环杀人案的凶手——由狼抚养长大的人，秉持着狼食肉的习性，却也在接触人类社会后有着人的才智。不过，在他还是“狼”时，曾被死者们嘲笑打骂过，他的养母为了保护他，却让那些受了惊吓的人类用枪打死。恐怕，仇恨在那时就已在心底生根。把他缉拿归案后，他认了罪行却不认为他有何错，“弱肉强食，本就天经地义。”义正言辞的说出这些话，和他再讲人类的理论反倒是行不通了。

案件告一段落，Erwin总算能喘口气放松一下。他想起关于此次案件Levi那里还有相关资料，他起身去Levi的办公室找那几份文件，却在翻找抽屉的时候看见了那个印有自由之翼图样的记事本。Erwin抚摸着上面的图样，脑海中闪过片段——墨绿色的斗篷扬起，上面的自由之翼在阳光下格外显眼。每个人都穿戴整齐，骑着马匹，列队走向围墙外面……

阵阵的刺痛让Erwin不得不放弃回想，扶着桌子的边缘缓慢地坐在椅子上。手指按压着太阳穴，借此消除因记忆带来的头痛。身后百叶窗外投射进来的阳光照亮了屋子，最底层的抽屉仍处于被拉开的状态，阳光一照，有什么东西正闪闪发亮。半睁着的湛蓝色双眸恰巧捕捉到这细微的亮光，微微弯腰，在抽屉里摸索了一下，手上多出了一条项链。金铜色的链子上坠着一块半球状的蓝色宝石，将它放在阳光下，通过细微的折射，隐约能看到那蓝宝石中有一只展翅飞翔的鸟。

Erwin下意识地摸了一下胸前的位置——他身上有一条一模一样的项链。

“这是……Levi的？”不确定地喃喃自语，Erwin将视线落在那本刚找出的记事本上。将手上的项链放置于桌上，顺手翻开了记事本。扉页上熟悉的字迹，令Erwin震惊的睁大双眼。手指抚摸着上面的字迹——Erwin·Smith&Levi·Smith，记忆在脑海中盘旋……

「Levi，以我之姓，冠你之名。」套在对方无名指上的白银戒指闪闪发亮。

「呵，Erwin，老子不适合这种东西。」甩了甩左手，展现着手上的戒指，却只表达出物主的不自在。

「Levi，你自然适合的，你是我唯一一个想要陪伴终生的人。」

……

「你就是Levi？」对方眼中的桀骜不驯，令人挪不开视线。

「啧，调查兵团的人怎么会来这里？」冷傲嘲讽占据了眼中的全部色彩，浑身竖起了倒刺，似乎下一秒就会向你袭来。

「我来带你走。」这样的话语并没打动他，反而令其竖起高墙。

「走？能去哪里？」

「地下街以外的世界。」

「我可不想和你们这群疯子一样，早早的去送死。」嗤笑一声，眼中带着讽刺与不屑。

「那你甘愿在这里度过一辈子吗？不想自由地在天空翱翔吗？」

「自由？」本想出言反驳，却想起地下街仅有的一小片天空，偶尔从那里闪过的飞鸟，那身影象征着自由，无拘无束。

「我带你去看更广阔的天空……」

……

「Levi，你在看什么？」手里拿着地图的他，似乎在认真研究什么。

「嗯？Erwin，这片地方……是海吗？」手指指向地图的一片空白。

「应该是吧，如果照先人们的书籍来看的话。」不能确定的回答，毕竟巨人存在后就无法证实了。

「海是什么样的呢？」

「海吗？一望无际的深蓝色海水，和天际线交融在一起，海鸟自由地徜徉在这海天相接的景色中……」绞尽脑汁回想着书上描绘的画面。

「呿，你又没真正见过。」

「是啊，的确没有。」

「Erwin，我们一定要去看一次大海。」对方的眼眸中带着憧憬和坚持。

「好，我们约定好了。」

……

「Levi，我们来世再见。」抱歉，没能和你一起看海。

「好，我们来世再见！」骗子，你这个食言的猪猡！

……

混乱的记忆总算停歇下来，Erwin撑着脑袋，似乎承受不住这大量的信息。脑中乱的很，心里却清楚，刚刚的那一切都发生过，那是他所丢失的重要的“回忆”。回过头，透过百叶窗所看的天空与记忆中的毫无分别——鸟雀们仍旧无所拘束地翱翔在天际，就像战场上Levi一样。墨绿色的斗篷是他丰满的羽翼，立体机动装置是他煽动翅膀的动力，娇小轻盈的身躯成为他翱翔的利器。在战场上，他便是自由飞翔的鸟，灵活的穿梭在巨人群中，用手上的刀刃削下对方的血肉，将其驱逐。

他想起来了——“Levi·Smith……Levi，我的爱人。”


	16. Chapter 16

Erwin已经在医院陪了Levi快近一个月了，每日都在他耳边絮絮叨叨说很多，最多的是他现在能想起来的——属于他们二人的曾经。他以为这样会让他醒得更快，却不知道那都是Levi想碰却不敢碰的痛，是他幻想症的根源。

一个月，Erwin已经感受过食骨之痛，相思之苦，只是……这些和Levi那么多年的痛苦相比，却又显得微不足道。

到底要怎样做才是对的？

Levi稍稍动了下手指，Erwin眼眉一挑，有些惊喜地盯着Levi。Levi皱了皱眉头，费力的睁开眼睛，虚空的双眼带着空洞，「Levi？你醒了。」Erwin情不自禁的拔高了声音，数秒后才冷静下来，按了护士铃，「Levi，有哪里不舒服？还是要先喝点水？」

Levi的眼睛缓缓地四周看了看，似乎在确认自己身处哪里，最终将视线落在一直在说话的人身上，抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，「吵死了。」声音如同锯木一般的难听。一个月没有喝水，嗓子发出嘶哑的声音。

医生在这个时候走进来，对Levi做了全身检查，「病人一切正常，只要多加调理，很快就能出院了。」

Erwin谢过医生后，回来落坐于Levi床边，「Levi，要喝水吗？医生说……」

Levi不耐烦地打断，「我听见了，秃子。」Erwin听到他这措辞一愣，又恍然想起来以前私底下他就是这么叫的。Erwin无奈的笑起来，熟悉的称呼让他有些欣喜，「Levi，我不秃的。」又忍不住开始更正他的措辞。

「啧，发际线一年比一年往后，还说自己不是秃子？要是再敢往后移，我保证立马和你离婚。」Levi就用嘶哑的破喉咙和他争辩，甚至说着威胁的话。

「咣当——」一声巨响，Erwin刚想开口就被打断，回头看向声源，只见艾伦一脸震惊的立在门口，地上是刚刚掉下来装了水的洗脸盆。艾伦不知所措的站在原地，进也不是退也不是，他觉得自己刚才出现了幻听，「离婚？」喃喃地叨念了一遍，还是觉得自己听错了。

难道他也和兵长一样患了幻想症？

他不禁开始这么怀疑。

「艾伦，有事吗？」Erwin可不想现在被打扰，原先调查兵团团长的气势一下子就出来了。艾伦下意识地立正站好，「没有！」挺直了腰板大声的回答，忘了这里是医院。

「那就收拾一下，先回去吧，告诉他们Levi醒了。」Erwin明显地下了逐客令。

「好的。」艾伦马上捡起脸盆，顾不上洒在地上的水，连忙跑出病房，顺手帮他们关上了门。他可不想死在曾经团长的眼神下。

待艾伦出去了，Erwin揉了揉太阳穴。经过刚刚短暂的对话，他几乎可以认定Levi根本意识还不清醒。或者说，他清醒了，但把他Erwin·Smith当成了他幻想的那个对象。这一认定让他又无奈又心疼。

原来……他幻想症的对象是……

Erwin苦笑了下，「Levi，我是Erwin。」他不得不在他面前强调这一点。

Levi挑了挑眉，满眼不屑，「你当我傻？我还不知道你是谁？」

完了，他还是不懂。

「我的意思是，我是真实存在的。」Erwin耐下性子对他解释。

「废话，你是老子认定的存在，怎么可能不真实。」Levi几乎快翻白眼了。

Erwin叹了口气，「Levi……」他抬起Levi的手，将它按在自己的胸口处，「感觉到了？我的心脏在跳动，我是活着的，是真的存在的。」他感觉到Levi的手一僵，甚至想要逃离的挣扎，「Levi，我在未来等到了你。」

这句话就像是按下了什么开关，令Levi脑中一直绷紧的弦断了，赤目瞪着眼前的Erwin，「你TM竟然敢跟我说你等到了我？要不是我一直记着，你TM还能见到我？你这个食言的猪猡，上一世就已经食了言，没想到你这辈子还是这样！你还想多久才能想起我？啊？！」最后上扬的语调已经充满了愤怒，要不是他说话本就嘶哑，恐怕还可以吼得更大声，要不是他刚苏醒浑身无力，恐怕他会直接一脚把他踹在地上。

凭什么他定下的约定，却要老子苦苦守着，他却可以忘得一干二净？！老子上辈子欠他的？！

「Levi，对不起，我……」Erwin看他情绪激动，再怎么想，他也想不到一个合理的解释，除了道歉外，他根本无能为力。看到Levi眼眶微红，不知是气的，还是想哭。想起见到Levi以来，他每次展露出脆弱一面都是因为他。无奈苦笑，「那……把我这辈子赔给你，够吗？」

他们都是笨拙的男人，不太会说情话。他们曾经都是只会战斗来不及谈情说爱的战士，本就没什么时间交流，两人的感情更是由默契发展而来，只是到了如今……情深刻骨，Erwin仍是不会说任何情话。不过，或许这最真诚的情感告白，才是Levi最想听到的。

「呵，食言的猪猡，你以为我还会信？」上吊起眼角。好吧，他们家野猫傲娇了。

Erwin怎么会不知道他这是什么意思，眼中带了笑意，也总算放下心来，「那你想怎么样？」

「你就好好表现，等什么时候我觉得能信任你了再说。」别过头，不去看Erwin眼中柔软的目光。

「好。」几乎是下一秒，Erwin就应声答应。磁性温柔的声线刺激着Levi的鼓膜，他真的太久没感受过这种真实了。

不过……这样看来，想要哄回自家的小妻子Levi，Erwin的路还有很长要走。

※

小番外：

偶尔Levi还是会惊醒，然后抱住被子，抱膝而坐，缩在床头一角，瞪着眼睛死死地盯着黑暗的房间发呆。Erwin睡眠浅，几乎是他一有动作就醒了过来，看着他缩成一团的模样，心绞着痛。伸手把他搂入怀中，安抚的揉了揉他的头发，「没事，我在。那些都是梦。」

Levi会困惑的将视线挪到Erwin身上，好一会儿都分辨不出他是真是假。虽然他的幻想症已有了好转，可他还是忘不了Erwin死亡的模样，然后会短暂的神志不清，分辨不出他眼前的Erwin到底是真实，还是他幻想出的梦境。

Erwin知道这都是他的错，他也只能一遍又一遍的告诉他，他在这里。他知道，这辈子，他都会陪着Levi。他知道，这辈子，他会陪Levi走完一生，绝不放手。


End file.
